Dit Du Inte Ska Kunna Komma
by Mikaela of Rickmaniacs
Summary: På något sätt så försvinner det flera elever från Hogwarts. De kommer till ett land dit ingen egenkligen skulle kunna komma...
1. Default Chapter

Dit Du Inte Ska Kunna Komma  
  
1. Borta  
  
Lizzie Manvil gick sakta med sin vän Rima nerför korridoren. Hon skrattade till när en rödhårig och brunögd Ravenclaw elev ramlade och tappade sina böcker. Hon fick en ilsken blick från Ravenclawaren. Lizzie hade brunt hår med blonda slingor ner till axlarna. Men man såg inte så mycket av det för hon hade en liten, svart skärmmössa med en röd drake på. De skulle just gå till lunchen. - Vänta inte på mig! ropade Lizzie medan hon sprang ner till Slytherins uppehållsrum.  
  
Nayixiannia Owl skyndade sig genom korridoren. Framför henne gick två Slytherinare och småpratade. Hon snubblade till och tappade sina böcker. En av Slytherinarna skrattade och såg på Nay. Nay gav henne en ilsken blick och samlade ihop sina böcker. En äldre Ravenclaware kom fram och hjälpte henne. - Tack, log Nay. Hon fick den sista boken i sin hand. - Spara den med hälsan, sa Ravenclawaren och nickade mot boken hon hade gett Nay. Det var "Hogwarts, en historia". - Förresten heter jag Nevinna Took. - Nayixiannia Owl, sa Nay och de skildes åt. Nay hade sett henne förut, de gick ju i samma elevhem. Men hon hade inte pratat med henne. Hon skyndade sig vidare mot uppehållsrummet.  
  
Nevinna Took strök bort sitt ljusbruna, axellånga, lockiga hår ur ögonen. Hon skyndade sig ner mot Quidditch-planen för att träffa sina kompisar. De skulle öva innan lunchen. Hon satte upp på sin åskvigg och for snabbt iväg. Åskviggen hade hon vunnit i ett vad. Hennes bruna ögon glittrade när de träffades av en av solens strålar. Hon log och slog till en dunkare. Efter träningen skyndade hon sig till uppehållsrummet för att lämna Åskviggen. - Förlåt, sa hon när hon dråsade in i någon. - Det gör inget, svarade en Hufflepuff elev.  
  
Meleah Bernansdotter skyndade sig också till sitt uppehållsrum när hon stötte till Nevinna. Hon visslade på en melodi och skuttade och hoppade. Hon hjälpte en kille som tappat sina böcker och flirtade med honom förstås. Hon gick sitt sista år på Hogwarts och tyckte att allt hade varit jättekul. Hon hade långt blont hår ner till skulderbladen och var ganska smal. Hennes blåa ljusa ögon fick de flesta att blicka ner och rodna. Hennes hy var också ganska ljus. - Hallå! Meleah! ropade en kille efter henne. - Ja? svarade Meleah. Hon vände sig om och såg på en 7-års elev från Gryffindor. - Vill du gå till Hogsmeade med mig på lördag? - Ja, tack! ropade hon tillbaka. Nu var hon framme vid uppehållsrummet.  
  
Kimberly Hughsson gick sakta ute vid sjön när hon kände någonting. Hennes bruna hår som gick exakt ner till axlarna började lösas upp, även hennes skugga och hennes kropp. Ja, hela hon började lösas upp. Hon kunde inget göra och började flyta bort i ett svart vakuum. 


	2. 2 Hopplöst

2. Hopplöst  
  
Kvinnan som vakar reste sig upp och såg ut genom sitt fönster. 20 nya själar, med kroppar hade kommit in i hennes land. Hur? Hennes bruna hår som jämt brukade vara så vackert förändrades och blev klargrön och de grå ögon förändrades de med, de blev röda och pupillerna blev avlånga. Hennes klädnad blev till långa remsor som ändå skymde hennes kropp. Hon blinkade flera gånger innan hon slog ut med armarna som nu hade blivit korpvingar, hon kastade sig ut ur sitt slott för att se till så att hon hittade dem och förde dem till hennes slott.. Så att de inte blev skadade och så att de inte skadade någonting eller någon. Hon kom fram till den första, en flicka på 12 år. Det såg hon på direkten. Fast det bara låg någonting som liknade en blå skugga på marken. Hon rörde vid den med ett av sina långa fingrar. Hennes armar var inte längre vingar utan vanliga armar. Hon fick veta hela flickans liv, all fakta. Hon lagrade det i sitt minne så att hon kunde skriva ner det sen. Hon tog upp skuggan och la den i en säck som hängde på hennes rygg. Sen flög hon iväg igen. Hon plockade upp alla själar. Alla hade de olika färger. Hon kom till den sista och såg att hennes värld hade börjat göra intryck på kroppen. Den hade börjat få form. Fast den såg inte ut som den hade gjort i sin värld. Nu hade det vuxit ut svarta vingar på ryggen på den och den hade blivit förskönad. Kvinnan såg en stund på den innan hon lyfte upp den som om den varit av luft. Då öppnade den ögonen och rev till henne på kinden innan den gav sig iväg ut i skogen.  
  
- Förbaskade själ, muttrade kvinnan som vakar och gav sig iväg hem. Hon tänkte vila och ta hand om de andra innan hon gav sig iväg efter den där igen.  
  
Nevinna vaknade till. Hon var i en fängelsehåla, men den var inte kall till skillnad mot Snapes. Hon såg sig omkring. Hon satt i en cell tillsammans med 4 stycken andra. Hon upptäckte att alla var från Ravenclaw. Hon såg Nayixiannia och reste sig och gick fram till henne.  
  
- Hej, sa hon.  
  
- Hej, Nevinna!  
  
- Kalla mig Nessa, sa Nevinna och reste sig upp. - Kan man komma ut här ifrån?  
  
- Nej, sa Nay. - Det är hopplöst. Du ser pojken där bort, han med det brända håret och brännsåren på armarna. Han har försökt men han klarade det inte. Det finns fyra fängelseceller här, en för varje elevhem. I alla finns det fem elever förutom i Slytherin. En av dem fick stanna för länge utanför när hon bara var en hjälplös själ och förvandlades till ett odjur.  
  
- Du verkar lärd, log Nessa.  
  
- Kvinnan som vakar var här och berättade det för ett tag sen. Lugn, det var inte bara du som sov. Vi måste vara här i sju dagar innan hon kan släppa ut oss ur cellerna för att se om vi har blivit smittade av någonting. Det är mest de som hon plockade upp sist som hon är rädd att de blivit smittade, berättade Nay.  
  
- Okej, sa Nessa. Hon reste sig och gick fram till pojken med brännsår på armarna.  
  
- Tjena, sa han när hon satte sig ner.  
  
- Hej på dig med. Hur kändes det där? frågade hon och pekade på brännsåren.  
  
- Konstigt nog kändes det ingenting. Det känns ingenting nu heller, log killen. - Jack Failure.  
  
- Nessa Took!  
  
De satt och små pratade en stund.  
  
Lizzie satt själv i ett hörn av "Slytherincellen" som hon skämtsamt kallade den. Hon såg sig omkring. Ingen av de andra tre Slytherinarna kände hon och helst ville hon inte lära känna dem. En kille med svart fettigt hår, förvånansvärt lik Snape faktiskt, kom fram och satte sig bredvid henne.  
  
- Är du släkt med Snape? frågade hon syrligt.  
  
- Ja, hurså? Till och med samma röst, den som lät som svart sammet över krossat glas.  
  
- Du är lik honom, sa Lizzie.  
  
- Ska det vara en komplimang eller en pik?  
  
- Ta det för vad du vill, sa Lizzie.  
  
Killen som var släkt med Snape satt tyst bredvid Lizzie och hon studerade honom lite försiktigt. Han vände sig mot henne.  
  
- Gillar du det du ser? sa han.  
  
- Det behöver du inte bry dig om, snäste hon tillbaka. Vad var det hos honom som fick henne att bli så okoncentrerad?  
  
- Det är hopplöst, det vet du! sa killen och såg konstigt på henne. 


End file.
